Volume 19: March To War
Volume 19 is the nineteenth volume of The Walking Dead that includes Issues 109-114. It will be released in early November or early December 2013. Plot Synopsis Maggie is seen at Glenn's grave. A woman, Brianna, appears and tells her story, how she lost most of her family 8 months ago. Brianna and Maggie get along, and Brianna welcomes her to have dinner with her and her 12-year-old son. Dr. Carson is checking Maggie's unborn baby, when Gregory steps in. He introduces himself to Maggie. Sophia states that she doesn't like being at the Hilltop Colony. Suddenly, Jesus steps in and informs Maggie they need to talk. Gregory and Jesus talk about Ezekiel. Gregory informs he doesn't like him, but Jesus confirms that they need him to defeat Negan. Jesus meets up with Kal and tells his plan of taking down Negan. Meanwhile, Rick tells Andrea his plan to take Negan down. Carl listens and thinks he isn't allowed to get involved with it. Rick disagrees, and says Carl's all grown up now, and wants him by his side. Carl smiles. Michonne finds out Rick was lying all the time about Negan. Michonne isn't satisfied because Rick didn't trust her. Rick and Olivia meet up. They discuss the weapons. Rick says that he will go on a run with a larger group. Spencer walks in and thinks Rick is a weak leader who is afraid of Negan. Maggie and Jesus meet up with Earl, a blacksmith. Jesus asks Earl to make Maggie a knife, and says he's meeting with Kal. Earl replies that Kal isn't at the Hilltop, and that he was going for a perimeter check, and will be back before dark. To which Jesus replies, "How could I be so stupid..." After questioning Earl about how long ago Kal departed, Jesus prompts to pursue him with a horse, eventually catching up with Kal and changing his mind. However, a group of Saviors reach the location, due to Kal launching a flare. Jesus makes up telling them that Hilltop will give them less supplies, which the group leader, Connor, angrily punches and taunts him. Elsewhere, Rick & Co arrived at The Kingdom, where Ezekiel meets them. Michonne is aggressive towards "The King", and almost starts a fight. Later, Ezekiel and Rick talk about the plan, and then a feast is held celebrating The Kingdom's new allies. Leaving the feast earlier, Michonne is alone on the balcony, where Ezekiel greets her. She is initially aggressive, but as Ezekiel starts telling about himself, and Shiva, she seems to believe him. In the end they lightly flirt with each other. Rick and Andrea are both settling in at The Kingdom, Rick tells Andrea that not everyone wants to kill them and that she needs to learn to trust people. Carl is later caught by Rick who tells him that he knows Carl wants to visit Ezekiel's tiger Shiva. He tells Carl to go to bed, as he can visit Shiva in the morning. At the Hilltop Jesus informs Gregory that he is taking 20 of the Hilltop's most able fighters, for the upcoming battle with The Saviors. Gregory disagrees with this idea and argues with Jesus. Jesus accuses Gregory of being a coward for not wanting to fight Negan, Gregory disagrees and says his actions were made to keep the people of the Hilltop safe from Negan. At The Kingdom Andrea is seen training people from The Kingdom how to shoot while discussing with Rick how many people they have for the war. Jesus later arrives at The Kingdom with the Hilltop fighters and discusses battle plans with Rick, Ezekiel, Andrea and Michonne. Rick says he needs to return to the Alexandria Safe-Zone as The Saviors next supply pick-up is happening in a few days. Back at Alexandria, Negan and a couple of saviors arrive early, they are informed by Olivia that there is practically no supplies left for them to take. Negan then states that he and his men will be staying in Alexandria for the night and asks Olivia to show him to the communities finest house. Negan is later approached by Spencer, who tells Negan he has a proposition for him. Spencer asks Negan to kill Rick and appoint him leader of the Safe-Zone. Negan then taunts Spencer, by saying that he has no guts and then cuts Spencer's stomach open allowing his guts to spill out onto the floor. Negan says he was wrong and that Spencer does have guts. He then asks one of his men to clean the mess up before a kid sees it. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Dr. Eugene Porter *Heath *Aaron *Paul Monroe *Spencer Monroe *Olivia *Brianna *Gregory *Dr. Harlan Carson *Kal *Earl Sutton *Ezekiel *Shiva *Connor *Negan (Cover) *The Saviors *Hilltop Colony residents. *The Kingdom survivors. Deaths *Spencer Monroe *Many unnamed Saviors References Category:Walking Dead Volumes